1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a simple inexpensive one-piece protective device for shielding the face of its wearer from flying particles, splashed liquids, aerosol emissions, and the like. The one-piece protective face shield according to the present invention is intended primarily as a simple inexpensive disposable device for use by health care professionals against the transmission of viral and bacterial diseases such as upper respiratory infections, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), herpes simplex, hepatitis B, tuberculosis, and the like. Dentists, dental technicians, rhinologists, pharyngologists, and similar health care specialists who are exposed to nasal and/or oral emissions and secretions are especially susceptible. Although intended primarily for use by such health care professionals, the protective face shield of the present invention may be used to protect the face and eyes from metallic particles, rock chips, dust, paint splatters, and the like, generated in the course of carrying out a myriad of household and industrial tasks.
2. The Prior Art
Concern about the growing AIDS epidemic and fears of both health professionals and patients has created a demand for lighter, less expensive and preferably disposable face shields to replace face masks commonly used by health care professionals in combination with safety glasses or goggles, and the adaptions available for use in the health care field of relatively expensive bulky heavy duty face shields as are available in the market for such persons as welders, bicyclists and motorcyclists, and the like. Exemplary recent U. S. patents directed toward meeting this need are Landis, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,049; Olson U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,185; Landis U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,653; Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,178; Nix U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,296; and Paoluccio, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,887. Although the latter patent discloses the concept of supporting a protective face shield from the eyeglass frames of the user, the shields of that patent utilize rubber lined spring clips or adjustable screw clips. The added cost of these clips and the assembly of the clips onto the face shield are expenses which raise the cost of the face shield to a level which encourages re-use and possible increased risk of contamination, thus partially defeating the purpose for which the shields are used.